The Amethyst Thief
by Spartan B312
Summary: Amy the Murkrow is a thief. She has been for as long as she can remember.After a daring robbery she is capture and sent to jail.But not all is lost.An old friend is all she needs to help her find her way
1. Chapter 1

_Oh, hello there_

_I see that you have bothered to start reading the tale of the Amethyst thief. Well, pleased to meet you. _

_You see that poor specimen over there. No, not that happy little Pichu. No not that carefree Bidoof_

_Hey cameraman! Rotate! A little more. There, good._

_You see that Murkrow, the amethyst one, who is locked up in prison. Well that is me. I'm sure you're wondering how I just broke the fourth wall and that shit. I can tell you its hard. I'd like to meet the guy who made it_

_Well, it doesn't matter; the point is, at this point, life isn't going well for me. In order for you to find out why, I need to go back about a week._

_(Camera fades and changes to the same Murkrow, walking through the woods outside of the Guild near treasure town)_

_Yep there's me again. I suppose I should introduce myself then. My name is Amethyst. Yup, real creative parents I had. I suppose it didn't matter though. How many other shiny Murkrow do you run into? You guys can call me Amy for short. I know it's not the same, but I simply don't care. I like the name_

_Anyway, I will stop talking; just watch...Why you are still expecting me to say something...Stop..._

"So that is treasure town eh" I said to myself as I approached the small community. Everything had returned to normal after the recent temporal tower fiasco. Not much has changed at all. Pokémon wondered around, purchasing goods from the many stores, how little they knew about life outside their well organised communities

Underneath my arm I held my distraction. A small explosive device which won't kill anybody. I'm a thief, not a murderer. The blast will distract the town while I complete my target. The Kecleon shop, a robbery that few had tried. Mostly because the shop owners are ridiculously powerful. The Kecleon Brothers had made many a Thief beg for mercy.

As I entered the town, I received a few glares. That was to be expected. Murkrow are often a sign of bad omen. That couldn't be truer for the residents of Treasure town today.

A Riolu and an Eevee glared at me as I walked past. I just held me head high and gave them a passing rude Gesture. I turned at the Kangaskhan storage where a Bidoof was receiving a rather rare looking Band. I made a note of it for later visits.

I heard them muttering to each other. I didn't mind, I got that allot

"I don't like the look of her" The Riolu said to his Eevee partner, he was wearing a red bandanna around his neck. _An exploration team_ I thought to myself.

"Well, we can't do anything until she does something first" The Eevee replied "Come on, let's follow her and see what she is up to

_Followers eh, time to lose them_ I though as I created an illusion of myself as I rounded a corner, and then hid in a nearby alleyway. The pair fell for it, and followed the copy around the corner. Much to my disdain, I realised that I had stepped on a rotten apple

"Ew. That would be about right." I said sadly, wiping the apple of my feet. I sighed, and just before I got moving again, I heard a voice from around the corner

"Hey, it was a fake, quick, head back the way we came!" The Riolu told his partner, I heard footsteps, and quickly used a Faint attack, which I have improvised on. My version turns me invisible, but on the downside, I cannot attack with it.

The pair walked out of the alley, and I waited for a minute to make sure the coast was clear, I eased myself out of hiding.

I emerged from the alley and retraced my steps, back to the shop. I walk into the middle of the street and looked for a good place to plant the Bomb. I Spotted it. I placed the bomb under the bridge that separates the two parts of the town that would prevent most followers. I remained hidden, and pulled a match out from my pocket, and lit the fuse.

Thirty second fuses means thirty seconds to walk away and make myself inconspicuous again, so I ran back to the alley

_Five ...Four...Three...Two...One_

"Kaboom" I whispered to myself as the bridge exploded. I quickly made a copy of myself again. "Time to cause some havoc. " I said to myself coolly."I love my job"

"Quick, everybody to the bridge!" my copy yelled out to everybody. Most of the town immediately bough it. Even the Kecleons, who were running towards the bridge to see what the commotion was. That meant it was my time to strike.

"What happened?" Kecleon asked my copy

"The Bridge just blew up!" Was its feigned panicked response

"What caused it?" Another asked

I quickly flipped myself over the counter and I found myself almost drooling at the valuable goods, all mine for the taking. My first grab was a treasure bag. I needed something to store my reward in. I spotted a perfect apple,

"Well, I haven't eaten for a day" I reasoned with myself as I scoffed it down whole.

My copy was still creating a Ruckus. "They went over the bridge, with some stolen goods."

"Quick everybody over the gap, we have to stop them!" A Pokémon I couldn't see shouted.

"Shiny! No wait, shiny doesn't mean valuable. But shiny!" I was having an argument with myself. Damned Murkrow love for all things shiny. "Ah, screw it, I can't win an argument against myself, I'll take it all! I shoved a pile of TM's, Bands and Scarfs into my bag, and then emptied the cash register as well. The once packed shelves of the store were now bare, boy were the owners gonna be pissed. Oh well, gotta make a living somehow.

"Going somewhere?" My eye twitched as I heard the female voice. _Shit, shit, shit!_

I turned to see the Eevee and he Riolu glaring daggers at my back, relaxed. "Oh, I thought it was someone dangerous. At this the Eevee fell on the ground Anime style.

"If I were you I would put the Kecleons stock back." The Riolu said threateningly, arms crossed against his chest, the Eevee growling next to him. Although, Eevee growling still manages to look cute.

"And you might be?" I asked confidently, glaring daggers back. Although I hate to admit it, I'm all about stealth, but when it came to meeting the enemy on even grounds, I sucked. When placed in a situation like this, I talked the talk... and then promptly ran away

"We're not scared of you, we have faced much worse than some pink Murkrow!" The Eevee yelled, and charged up a shadow ball.

My eyes widened, and then closed to barely visible slits. "IT'S NOT PINK IT'S AMETHYST!" I yelled, and then calmed myself down. "Ok, enough talk, I'm outta here" I disappeared using Faint Attack and re-appeared behind them, they didn't notice. "Where did she go?" The Riolu asked,

"Behind you" I whispered in his ear, before disappearing again, and appeared on the roof. "Ahh!" He gave a startled cry before spotting me again. I pulled out a piece of paper, and scribbled down a message.

I used Haze and disappeared, leaving my amethyst coloured not, which the Eevee picked up and read aloud

"So long suckers!" she said confusedly, she then looked lower, and Next to a picture of me pulling a face "Signed Amy the Amethyst Thief. Dammit, that snide little Murkrow"

"She got away then?" The Riolu asked, looking down. "I am so not looking forward to telling Kecleon"

_Outside of town_

"Where are they?" a Sunflora asked my copy, the rest of the group watching intently. I called of the attack because I had gotten away; the copy pulled a face and disappeared in a puff of smoke, which soon formed into a word.

'Suckers'

Riolu arrived from behind the group, Eevee in tow bother were tired after running halfway across town "Guys, we all have been tricked" he said sadly

The rest of the Pokémon turned around and the Riolu handed them my message

"They got away with our stock Kecleon" Eevee said, staying close to Riolu, afraid of the Kecleons response.

He just stood still for a minuet, before a vein popped on his head, and...

"Heheheh...HAHAHAHAHA...YAHYAHYAHYAH!" he started chuckling insanely to himself, before falling over unconscious.

_Back with me_

"You still got it Amy" I said happily as a retreated back into the forest, though the back ends of treasure town. I had to move quickly, otherwise they would catch up, and I didn't want to imagine what would happen then. As a pushed though the leaves, I tripped over, and the contents of my bag fell out. "Shit" I exclaimed as I got back up, and put all the things in. Usually I would have flown, but the bag was heavier than usual.

My forest was overgrown, with plenty of cover and no light. Just the way we Murkrow like it. Dark and plenty of places to hide.

Thirty minutes and a hell of a lot of walking later, my cave came into sight. It wasn't anything Special, but it was home. A wonderful move Night Shade is. I can create an illusion of pretty much anything. I used it to conceal the entrance to my cave. A moss covered rock, which was actually not there marked the entrance. I waved my feathered arm across the rock and it disappeared, and the mouth of the cave was revealed.

It was pitch black, until I light up another match, and the cave flooded with light. "Home, sweet home" I said to myself as I headed inside. I smirked to myself as I turned the corner and threw the bag into my pile of treasures. I had amassed a large pile of Tm's and accessories, along with probably millions of Poke. I had been stealing my whole life. It was all I am good at.

"Better go set up some traps, can't have them following me" I told myself as I flew outside again, and resealed the cave entrance. Nobody would suspect that the wall was a fake.

Nothing like thirty minute walks to make you remember how much you miss flying, the air passed under my wings. Along with the thrill of stealing, flying made me truly happy.

_Back at Treasure Town_

The whole town had gathered, and were currently waiting for Guild master Wiggilytuff to arrive with his guild. The townsfolk were still rattled by the bomb and the following robbery.

The Eevee and Riolu were waiting patiently, all eyes on them, as they were the only ones who had seen the Amethyst thief.

"How are we going to catch this one Luca?" The Eevee asked the Riolu, who was currently comforting the distraught Kecleon Brothers." She was not like the other thieves we have faced, she was tricky

"I dunno Sara, she was tricky all right. I'm sure we will find a way though." Luca said back to the Eevee who was named Sara. "We will find a way, we always do." He assured her as he grabbed her around the neck friendly.

What I Didn't know at the time was these two were the rescue team who had saved the world. Heck they had beaten the legendary Dialga. Few could say they accomplished that feat. If I had knew their accomplishments, I would have been a bit more wary when I ran into these two later. Which in turn cost me my freedom.

Sara was the human who had washed up on the beach, with know memories, and Luca had found her. The rest was, as they say, history. The two had ended up very close as a result. Hehe, more on that later.

"Where here everybody!" the cheery voice of the Guild master called across treasure town, "Now what has happened exactly?" the guild recruits wondered in and said their hello's.

The rest of the guild gathered around Luca and Sara, along with the rest of treasure town. The other half of the recruits went to repair the bridge, and half stayed.

"Ok Guys, around thirty minutes ago, there was an explosion, and explosion that was triggered by an extremely skilled thief. She was Amy, the Amethyst Murkrow, better known as the Amethyst thief." Luca explained to everybody. "I checked out the bounty board, and found that she has been wanted for quite some time. But, from what we can gather, she is not a fighter, she instead uses her uncanny abilities to remain stealthy, and set traps"

"While the town was distracted by the explosion, Amy went about stealing the Kecleon brothers stock. She left only the food and berries. All the TMs and clothing are now gone" Sara said sadly as the Kecleon Brothers let out a loud wail of despair. The news caused the town to gasp. Nobody has ever gotten away with stealing from the Kecleon Brothers.

"The Brothers have requested that an exploration team goes out to recover their stock. We volunteered, but wanted to ask if anybody wants to join us before we depart. This thief cannot be underestimated. She has the ability to create illusions of herself, turn invisible, and is quite smart." Luca said before letting the town discuss amongst themselves.

After a few minutes the Guild master stepped forwards. Chatot by his side

"We cannot let this thief steal from our friends, the guild has your back Luca and Sara!" surprisingly he had a scowl on his face, and this told exactly how serious the situation was.

"Why is he so passionate bout this" a recruit asked

"The thief ate one of his perfect apples" Another replied

"Ah, figures"

"The Perfect apple shall be avenged!"the Wiggilytuff said loudly, earning him a weird look from the crowd. "What?"

"We set out in fifteen minutes, and be prepared. We meet at the guild entrance!" Luca yelled, and everybody in the guild shouted out in agreement and punched the air...

_With me...again..._

"There we go, traps set, now for some recon." I said happily as I flew towards the guild, up to the entrance, and I waited. "I love my job" I laughed to myself. The Guild entrance honestly freaked me out, the giant Wiggilytuff head could sent a Steelix running for his mummy.

"Let's head out and catch this thief!" was the chant I heard. Practically they whole guild was there. I was flattered, all out to get me. A tear dripped out of my eye. I turned my head around the entrance, and saw about fifteen guild apprentices, "I sure am making a difference, but now for some psychological warfare!" I said as I snuck up on the group.

They passed through town, and I flew silently above them. They stopped to offer the Kecleon words of comfort, before heading towards the forest

They all tracked into the forest_ my territory now_ I thought to myself. The Guildmaster cut away the beginning leaves, and the rest of the group followed single file.

"Ok guys, split up, you four take the left with Sara and the rest with Luca" The Guild master ordered. A Loudred, a Bidoof and a Corphish went over and joined the Eevee. _Ah, so her name is Sara_

I decided to stick with Sara's group, as it was smaller, and they trekked off in a different direction_ straight for my trap_. I remained invisible to their eyes. After a short while, I could see the trap. Just past a fallen tree, a twig was wired up to a net that would pull the unsuspecting group up into the trees. As they passed a bush, and group if Pidgey flew out and the Bidoof let out a high pitched girly scream. I laughed to myself at his cowardice.

_Almost, almost, gotcha!_ I though happily as the Loudred that was with the group triggered the trap. I laughed to myself as all but one on the group was cough ting the trap. The lucky one promptly ran of yelping. I walked over to see who got caught. The Corphish had gotten away, and was running back to the main group

"Man, this thief knows their stuff." The Bidoof in the group said, as he, they struggled to get free. It was a fruitless effort.

"Why thank you" I said as I flew up and caused the small beaver to yelp in surprise.

"AHHHH! Its...It's you" He said worriedly, shaking in fear. poor guy, I even felt sorry for him.

"Don't worry, I may be a thief, but I'm not cruel." I said before pressing the Bidoof's rescue badge, sending him back.

"You won't get away with this PINKY!" Sara yelled at me

"IT'S NOT PINK!" I yelled angrily, my eye twitching with rage

"UHH...YEAH...WHAT SARA SAID" the Loudred screamed, I covered my ears, and flew on the spot for a few seconds. _What a ridiculously loud voice _

"Classic good guy line, but if feeling generous today, I will just teleport you ck to the main group. My fun is not over yet." I said as I pressed on her and Loudred badge, the disappeared in a bright flash. I flew off to find the main group

The main group was headed towards my pitfall trap. A simple but effective trap which I had read about in a book 'Team Rockets guide to catching twerps'. Little did I know that I was about to Fail like the books Human writers

Sara and Loudred appeared in a flash of Bright light, leaving the rest of group one stunned.

"Hey, hey, they got away!" the Corphish said as the other two slowly got to their feet."Where is Bidoof?"

"The thief teleported him back to Base, she didn't want to fight either, she just teleported us back o you guys"

"I'm glad, at least were all back in a group" Luca said, before running up and hugging his partner. I saw the opportune moment to make snide comment.

"Aww, how heart warming, makes you sick doesn't it "every eye in the group looked at me with hate. I teleported to on top of the pitfall, my weight alone wasn't enough to set it off. "What are you waiting for you stunned mullets, come get me"

"There she is!"One yelled, before running at me

"Get her" Luca yelled. As he and the rest charged forwards, oblivious to the danger underneath

"No, wait, she probably set up a..." Sara's words fell on deaf ears, and I took off as the group set the trap off and fell a good five meters down "Trap..." Sara finished

Now is when I started to make mistakes, I got cocky, and forgot about the Eevee.

"You guys like it down there? The only way you're getting me is if you manage to get out,and the only way you can get out is if you teleport out of here!" I taunted them , pacing back and forwards, and they I gave them the middle feather salute

"Damn, she's right" Luca said angrily, staring at me with hate

'Not if I push you down with them!" a voice from behind yelled just before I was shoved into the pit. The shock stopped me from moving my wings, and I plummeted below."Ahhhhhhh! What the!

"Quick restrain her!" somebody yelled, as I was quickly pushed against a wall. I wanted to use a Faint Attack, but of course... I landed on my head and was dazed. By the time I came to, I was already tied up.

"Well, I suppose you got me them" I said, trying to sound impartial. Go on the, take me away, im not gonna fight"

"Where are the stolen Items?" Luca asked aggressively, pulling back his fist, ready o hit me

"I can show you, if you Eevee friend can get us all out of here" I said. As I looked down at the restraints, there was no way I was getting through those ropes, oh well.

"On it" Sara's voice from above yelled as a vine was tossed down. And the rest started to ascend out of the hole. "hey, what about me!"

Wiggilytuff roughly picked me up roughly, and whispered in my ear."You will pay for eating that apple, he was my fwiend." Honestly, if I had a gun, I would have shot myself, just because of how much he freaked me out.

"Where to scum" one of the Pokémon said overly dramatically, I would have looked up, but I was too pissed at myself for getting caught to care what the others were saying. "I said where to?"

"Its Amy, and we are here now actually, please free one of my arms, so I can stop the illusion" I said not really caring. All my days of pillaging were over; it was off to Jail now.

"Yeah right, so you can escape" Luca said sarcastically, not believing I had given up one bit.

"I wouldn't try that if I could, I could get away from you two earlier, but I know that resistance when you are surrounded by fifteen or more Pokémon is Futile "I told the Riolu, giving him an angry look. It was very degrading being carried by a pink bunny.

"Fine, but don't try anything" He said as he untied one of my arms. I suppose you are wondering why I am not fighting back. Well, I can tell you that when it comes to battling, im no good. I can set traps, steal and create illusions and dodge all I want, I can't bring myself to directly hurt another Pokémon . Yep it was defiantly my weak point.

I disengaged the illusion and walked into the cave. The rest of the Pokémon gasped at my vast array of treasure, what can I say, Murkrow have a thing for all things shiny. Just as it looked like the Group were going to go crazy and steal everything, Luca came to the recue

"Whoa, look at all this stuff. Quickly, get it into bags, we are heading back." Luca ordered, all the others sighed, and loaded things into the treasure bag. Soon after I was carted off into treasure town.

I was approached by the Kecleon Brothers, who looked at me with piercing eyes, I just avoided their gaze, and Officer Magnezone thank the guild before shipping me off to prison...

_And that's where you guys came in... _

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

_So now you know why I am spending my time moping around in a jail. Hooray..._

_The next event...well, let's just say this is when my life started taking a turn for the better. I met an old friend...who I didn't remember...I'm still not sure if that makes sense or not_

_The dreary little Treasure town jail used to be used on a regular basis, with people going crazy about the whole time is messed up, world is ending talk._

_I don't blame them, but in order for this to make sense, I need to hand over the POV to a new guild recruit, he got there the day after I had been caught incidentally..._

"It's a perfect day for me to start my guild training. The sun is out, the breeze is cool, and with some luck it might rain later today. "I thought to myself as I walked towards the Wiggilytuff guild.

_You see that Buizel? Yeah, he is Nerio, named after the Greek word for 'wet one'. Today he is joining the guild. We shall see how that how this goes._

I was truly happy to be away from that dreadful Treeshroud forest. Away from my demanding parents, and all the people who scoffed at the idea of becoming an explorer.

Well, today was a new beginning for me. I spotted the cliff that the guild was built into. This place sure had gathered a reputation. As I trudged through the light woods, the grass and trees swayed gently with the wind, moving back and forwards, as if keeping some kind of beat, the one that only those part of nature could hear.

"Wow, you're thinking deeply today" I said to myself as I continued. Starly and Pidgey flew overhead. It was the image of peace. I didn't let this fool me thought, even the most peaceful of places can hide sinister secrets.

_Like what they did to my friend_ I thought to myself as I remembered the group of Pokémon that had kicked my only friend out, all because she was different. I walked over to a pond, I needed to cool off. The sun was scorching hot today. Good for fire types, annoying for pretty much everyone else.

As I approached, I looked at my reflection. A scar that ran across my left eye stood out like a candy bar in a swimming pool. Also it sends some people screaming in the other direction to the same effect. I had obtained it after standing up to the elders of our group, a corrupt Alakazam.

_He was the one; I swear I will get him one day_ I thought as I dived in. The scar left me blind in one eye. I didn't mind though. When you lose part of your senses, the rest of the strengthen. I had better hearing and eyesight in my good eye, better than a normal Buizel could ever wish for.

I attempted to open my bad eye, but was met with intense pain; I quickly shut it, and dived into the water. Like all the water in the region, it was crystal clear, and I could see schools or Magikarp swimming around. I frowned though. As I resurfaced, I had one thought on my mind, and hell, I was gonna share it with everybody that could hear

"DAMMIT, THIS WHOLE PEACE AND HAPPYNESS THINGS IS SO BORING!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, causing a Starly to fly straight into a tree, which then fell over into a river and took out an unlucky Blastoise who shouted curses at me for his bad luck. "Well that better" I said as I hopped out of the water and shook myself dry.

A few more minutes of walking and a post with directions came into view. It was battered and old, but you could still make out all the writing.

'North: explorer guild'

'West: Treasure town'

'South: Krabby Beach'

'East: Everywhere else'

I chuckled to myself at the crudeness of the sign, and turned north, and I came face to face with the biggest stairway I have ever seen. "Who the hell builds a guild up at least two hundred steps?" I asked myself angrily, and when no response came, I decided I better get moving.

Each step was about half my height, so I had to literally jump up each one, it was tough work. The blazing sun wasn't helping. I got about twelve steps up before tripping and tumbling down another six."Gah!" Was all I managed to get out when I hit my head on the sixth step.

"No, I won't let this beat me" I told myself determinately as I jumped up another step. I heard the flap of wings behind me and turned around to see a Pelipper was gliding down next to me.

"You need some help?" The Pelipper asked a mail sac around its head. _Ah, that's right, they recently opened up a Pelipper post office here _I remembered from my studying of the area. I had stumbled upon some books that my group had long forgotten.

"Do I ever!" I said ecstatically, lighting up at the prospect of not having to climb the rest of the way up, I had only made it around step twenty or so. "I see why all the guild members are able to keep fit, having to do this everyday"

"So I take it your joining then?" The Pelipper asked before scooping me up in its mouth, leaving room for me to see out the top of it beak. I nodded my affirmative, and then tried not to think about where I actually was. The sloshing of saliva was enough of a reminder anyway.

Soon enough though, the entrance came into view, and I was spat out of the birds mouth, and was sent sprawling across the ground. Before I could turn around and ask the Pelipper what that was for, I caught sight at the giant pink Wiggilytuff entrance. Torches that were still lit from the night before were giving the tent an eerie appearance.

I unconsciously took a step back. this place was creepy. Just as I was about to step forward onto the grate, a loud cheer erupted from it and blew me off and back to the stairs.

"SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Ah shit!" I yelped as I almost fell back down the stairs, I dug my feet it in an attempt to stop, luckily this worked, unluckily, me feet were now completely red and hurt quite a lot too. As I got to my feet again, I walked with a limp. Overall I would say I looked quite pathetic. Nerio the half blind limping Buizel. What a menacing creature I am.

Anyway, I walked up to the grate again, and just made sure it wouldn't collapse when I stood on it, it would honestly not surprise me. As I set my foot down, a small voice could be heard from below.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected "The voice called out

Then a much louder voice yelled out from a closer location. "WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT?" The voice echoed up from inside the Wiggilytuff, sending a few hovering bird Pokémon squawking away.

"The footprint is Buizel's!" the first voice answered back, just before the ground shook and the gate to the entrance was opened.

"YOU MAY ENTER. MAKE IT QUICK!" The louder voice yelled up at me, and as quickly as I could, I walked, or stumbled depending how you looked at it, towards the giant Wiggilytuff. I subconsciously shuddered as I entered.

The tent contained a few supply boxes and a ladder with an arrow pointing downwards. Obviously the way down to the guild. As I descended the ladder with great difficulty, I gasped at the size of the room below. What greeted me was a large room, complete with another ladder, bulletin boards of some kind, and absolutely packed with Pokémon

A brightly coloured bird was waiting patiently for me to make my way over. As I jumped the last couple of steps. It was quicker but it sure hurt my feet. I hobbled my way over to Chatot, who was looking me over.

"You're the one who just arrived?"He asked simply, I nodded my head. "What is your reason for visiting?"

"I wish to become a guild recruit sir" I answered back, and tried to stand as tall as possible, to make myself look bigger.

Chatot looked at me and coughed, almost like he was trying to contain his...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Ha. That's a good one." He said, tears of laughter rolling down his eyes. I looked at the ground sadly.

"What's so funny?" I asked sadly. I had an idea, but I couldn't help but ask.

"Look at you, your blind in one eye, and your limping around like crazy! How do you expect to become an explorer?" He said, before cracking up once again.

Now, I was a relatively patient Pokémon, but being laughed at was where I drew the line, unfortunately for Chatot, he was about to experience my tendency for having mood swings. "SHUT IT YOU LITTLE TOUCAN! I GOT THIS SCAR FOR A GOOD REASON, I WAS FIGHTING FOR A FRIEND, SO IF YOU THINK I AM GONNA TOLERATE YOUR CRAP YOU HAVE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" I screamed with rage as I picked him up and held him y the neck.

As you would expect, my ranting caught the attention of pretty much everybody else in the guild. Various different Pokémon came rushing to Chatot's aid, and I was quickly held back by a Riolu from behind.

"Now, calm down" The Riolu named Luca said calmly, not letting me move. "Chatot, what did you say to make him loose it?" he gave the bird a look, as if this was a common occurrence.

"I laughed(gasp) at him, because he wanted to join the guild. I mean, look at him" the bird said nervously, still recovering.

"Chatot, you know better "I cheery voice from the stairs called out Wiggilytuff soon leaping up, still with a smile on his face.

"Gui...Guildmaster!" Chatot squawked as he stood up and face the pink bunny.

"You know that anybody hat wants to can join the guild, even if they can't see out of one eye." The Guildmaster said, as if reciting something from memory.

"But Guildmaster, he tried to kill me!" Chatot said angrily, as he flapped around like a maniac.

"Oh... I suppose that's bad. Oh well, recruit...uh...what's your name?" Wiggilytuff asked me, the rest of the guild turning to me.

By this point thankfully I had calmed down, and was able to speak without yelling. "I'm Nerio, pleased to meet you Guildmaster" I said as calmly as I could, still with an edge to my voice though.

"Ok Nerio, as punishment, I suppose you have to go and feed the prisoners, shouldn't be too hard, we only have one" Wiggilytuff pointed to the exit, and then continued. "In the mean time, we will prepare your room, and you should also look out for somebody to join you as a partner. More friendly friends the better" .

"Right away Guildmaster." I said before walking to the ladder."Oh, and where is the food?"

"Just by the entrance, in those storage crates" a voice came from below, I could only assume came from the last one to do this job."

"You really know how to make a good first impression of yourself " I muttered angrily. Of course only I would manage to snap and attack what I could assume was somebody high up in the guild.

_Meanwhile_

"Chatot, as punishment, you need to go and prepare Nerio's room, by yourself" The Guildmaster chirped happily.

"Nooo, how am I supposed to do that, I have no hands!" The frantic bird yelled, jumping around.

"Maybe you shouldn't insult the new recruits the second the walk through the door" Luca said before walking off with Sara, chuckling to themself.

_Ok, you have me Nerio, I bet you can see where this is going? No, well you will just have to wait a little longer._

_Now back to the main character, ME...What? Don't look at me like that._

Officer Magnazone walked past my cell once again; the annoying BZZT sound he makes was starting to piss me off. I suppose it was one way to keep you from committing another crime, lest you end back her with that bloody beeping!

He suddenly stopped, and turned, before moving towards my cell.

"Prisoner number 001, please state your name"

"Amy" I replied sullenly

"You level"

"Five"

"Your species"

"Can't you figure that out for yourself?"

"Incorrect answer" his robotic voice droned before he zapped me with electricity. "State You species"

"Murkrow, why the hell did you zap me?" I asked angrily. "That really smarts you know!"

"You provided incorrect answer and procedure demands punishment" He droned

"But if you knew the answer was wrong, you already knew what I was, so why did you zap me?" I asked. I tried the whole circular logic trick, it usually worked on computers, and maybe it would work on him.

"Shut it BZZT" it replied before shocking me again, and wondering off.

"YOWCH! Stupid hunk of metal!" I yelled, I was on the verge of tears. Electricity plus bird equals pain! I retreated to my corner and started sobbing.

"Where did I go so wrong, why did I become a thief? Because nobody accepted you! But that can't be true, all I bloody remember was waking up, and remembering nothing but my name and the first thing I did was steal. Surly my parents cared about me!" I wailed as I attempted to win another argument with myself. Stupid conscience.

"Shut it!" the Magnazone yelled, somehow sounding intimidating, I retreated into my corner and cried. Why couldn't I remember anything, not my parents, not where I used to live. All these unanswered questions caused me to cry more.

"Foods here!" a voice from outside the prison yelled, before walking in and looking around. He was a Buizel, with a scar across one eye. He seemed familiar for some reason.

"Wow, this place really is deserted. Hey officer, where is the Prisoner?" The Buizel asked, hefting the bag of food onto his shoulder again.

"BZZT, last one to the right!" the Officer replied.

I quickly ducked my head back I and sat down, if I was going to stay here I was gonna behave, so I could get out ASAP. My sentence was for six months. Might not seem that long, but when you are cooped up and in a small dark cell, it seems like years.

I heard footsteps as the Pokémon approached, and he turned around to look who was in the cell. His mouth dropped open and the food fell on the floor.

"What, you never seen a shiny before, what are you staring at?" I asked, and looked behind me expecting to see a Wailord had somehow managed to get in my cell.

Instead he stood their staring at me like had had seen a ghost. All he could say was coming out In stutters.

"Amy...is ...is that you?" He said disbelievingly. This honestly surprised me.

"How do you know my name?" I asked, staring at the Buizel, trying to remember if I had met him before.

"Huh..you don't remember me. Nerio, I was your best friend before they kicked you out?" he told me.

"Kicked me out of where?" I asked, curious as to where I used to live.

He was panicking now."Out of Treeshroud forest, they threw you and your parents off a waterfall, they tied you up. You sure you don't remember me?" he said waving his arms around like a maniac

"All I remember of my life is waking up at the bottom of the waterfall, with no memories except my name." I replied, but then I blacked out.

"Amy? AMY!" I heard Nerio's voice, I was sort of half conscious, but suddenly images played in front of my eyes. A small Murkrow, amethyst like me was sitting in a nest.

Another image, the Murkrow and a Buizel play fighting, laughing and having fun. Suddenly I opened her eyes.

"Wow, that was weird" was my startled reaction. I still didn't recognise the Buizel, but I felt strangely safe with him,. But that was all. I still didn't know where I was from, or what happened to my parents.

"You remember now?" the Buizel asked concern in his voice."I know it's been two years, and we only knew each other for one, but can you remember me?"

"I...I ...not yet Nerio...but I trust you are telling the truth, I just get the feeling you are." I told him, scratching the back of my head. I couldn't explain it to myself let alone anybody else at the moment.

He quickly reached though the bars and pulled me up into a hug. Anybody else I would have protested, but now that I had somebody who actually cared, everything seemed a little brighter.

"Oh, and since you knew me from before, how old am I anyway?"I asked excitedly. I was on, what you humans call it...uh... oh yes a sugar rush now that I had found out something about my old life.

"Well, you're the same as me, about fifteen, you were thirteen last I saw you." He answered. "Look, I'd love to stay and chat, I really would, but I have to get back to the guild. I will tell you about your past a bit tomorrow ok?"

"Sure, but aren't you forgetting something?" I asked looking at the food longingly, my tongue dropping out at the thought of food; these guys really weren't good at remembering that the prisoners need to eat as well.

"Oh right, well there is nobody else here, so I may as well give you the lot" He said cheerfully before chucking the food through the bar. I dived into it and soon began devouring the whole pile of fruits, nuts and meats.

"So how'd you end up in here anyway" he asked, as he was about to leave, Magnazone staring at us suspiciously.

"I will tell you tomorrow, you better get back" I said with a mouthful of food, causing him to chuckle.

"All right seeya" He said waving back, I stopped being a pig for a second to wave back.

_So I met up with my old best friend Nerio, who I till didn't remember, but the point was I had somebody who knew me from before I lost my memories_

As I walked out of the prison I was on top of the world. I seemed to glide though treasure town, I didn't ever feel like I was walking. This got me a few weird looks from the bystanders. I didn't care though. I had thought that Amy had died quite a long while ago, when that bloody Alakazam...

Amethyst. I was the only ne allowed to call her by her real name, though I stick to Amy most the time. And she was the only one who could put up with my constant mood swings. We had grown up as best friends and I often found myself at the Honchkrow residence escaping my Parents.

That changed two years ago though, and it would seem Amy didn't realise by the sounds of it. Well I would tell her tomorrow.

As I approached the guild steps, I didn't even realise I was climbing them, it still felt like a dream, by the time I reached the top, the birds were giving me a weird look as well.

The gate opened, and I walked inside. Where Chatot was waiting for me, obviously planning to say something.

"Oh... Hi Nerio... look I'm sorry about before, I'm usually bad at keeping my beak shut, but I don't know what happened today." He said in a rather forced manner. I didn't mind

"That's ok Chatot. Do me a favour though, I have somebody in mind for a partner, but they can't be here for a while, can I just keep feeding the prisoners and other small stuff until then?' I asked, actually getting down on one knee for some reason.

"Uh...sure Nerio, your beds two levels down, and is down the end of the hall." He said unsure about my good mood, like I was suddenly going to smash him with a hammer or something.

I quickly climbed down the stairs, and ended up on the ground floor. Soon I found my bed and dived into it as quickly as possible.

Soon I was sleeping, and across the town, Amy was doing the same.

_And so, next time I will find out more about my past..._

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

The sun slowly rose, and rays of light began illuminating treasure town and the guild. One of the first to be woken up by this light was Nerio, who squinted and tried to fall back to sleep. Biiiig mistake.

The guilds wakeup call was Loudred, the task one of the few that he was good at. The other apprentices didn't appreciate it much though. He didn't practically care, he got to yell to his heart's content, so he was happy.

Loudred waddled into the room, and prodded the sleeping Buizel, who simply batted away his hand. So now he moved onto step two." WAKE UP ROOKIE" Loudred shouted, but he still didn't move, so Loudred decided to help the Buizel with his hearing. He lifted up his ear and...

"Well, since you won't get up by yourself...WAKE UP, IT'S MORNING ROOKIE!" Loudred screamed straight into poor Nerio's ear, causing him to launch into the air, and crash back down hard. Swirls replacing his eyes as he slowly recovered from the shock.

"Ow, who was that? I have better hearing than most you know, that hurt like hell!"The now enraged Buizel got to his feet and started yelling. "A simple wake up would have been sufficient!" he turned around to see a smirking Loudred. He took a step back, he was no idiot, he knew what was coming next.

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD WAKE UP THE FIRST TIME FROM NOW ON, THAT WAY I DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT AGAIN" Nerio immediately shut up. Never get into a shouting contest with a Loudred, there is no way in hell you will win.

"GOOD TO SEE YOU ARE UP; MORNING BREIFING IS IN FIVE MINUETS!" He shouted before turning and leaving, leaving a stunned and slightly pissed of Buizel sitting on his Bed. He sat there frowning with his arms crossed for a few more seconds, but then he remembered something.

"Hey, that's right, Amy is alive!" he yelled, the events of yesterday dawning on him suddenly, and a silly grin made its way onto his face. His best friend was alive, and he was over the moon, sure she didn't remember him, but she trusted him enough that he was her friend.."Well the fact that she is alive is good enough for me, I will help her remember!" he vowed to himself before hopping off of his straw bed, and happily marching to the morning meeting.

As he walked down the hall, he received looks similar to the ones last night. As he passed Sunflora, yelled out good morning, and continued on, practically skipping down the to the morning briefing

"The new guy certainly seems upbeat and happy today" Sunflora said to Chimecho, who was still slowly getting up."Certainly seems different than yesterday when he attacked Chatot. Oh my gosh!" she said over excitedly, jumping up in the air for some reason.

"Yawn...whatever you say Sunflora" The sleepy wind chime replied, before floating out and down the hall to the morning meeting. "I need the morning chants to wake me up, come on, let's go"

Nerio made his way down the hall, and noticed Bidoof had already assembled for the meeting, standing at attention. He walked up beside him and sat down and waited. _May as well get to know the rest of the guild... _He thought, before turning to Bidoof, and smiled. "Heya, nice to meet you"

"Hey, nice to meet you, yup." The cheery woodchuck replied. "How ya doing rookie?" he asked, looking goofily around for something, most likely Chatot.

"Fine, slept well until a certain subwoofer of a Pokémon decided it was time for me to wake up." Nerio laughed now that he thought about how weird the alarm system in the guild was. More of the apprentices ambled their way in, all looking drowsy, but having forced themself up lest they be woken by Loudred.

"Yup, Loudred is infamous around these parts, but he can't help it. You will find that each of us has their faults. Mine being my terrible clumsiness" Bidoof Admitted.

"Mine would probably be my mood swings, which you know doubt witnessed yesterday." Nerio added, getting a look from Chatot as he walked into the room. He pulled a face back when he wasn't looking, Causing Bidoof and a few of the others to chuckle.

"Alright appetencies, about face!" Chatot commanded, and all the Pokémon in the room faced the Guildmaster door, which had a weird looking pink emblem inscribed on it. Chatot held his head amazingly height for a small bird "Guildmaster, the guild is assembled."

The door swung open and slammed Chatot away in the other direction, and Wiggilytuff stepped out. "Friendly friends, today's word is CHEESE!" before grinning stupidly at the ceiling, probably looking at a rather interesting speck of dust.

"Uh...thank you for your words of motivation and wisdom Guildmaster. Recruits, Morning cheer!" Chatot shouted, and then got on top of a rung that was set up for him."ONE?"

"DONT SHIRK WORK!" The recruits roared back at the bird. Nerio simply kept quiet, and just listened so he could learn the words.

"TWO?"

"RUN AWAY AND PAY!"

"THREE?"

"SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

_Ah, so that's what I heard from up top yesterday_ Nerio thought to himself as he remembered almost being pushed back down the stairs.

"All right apprentices, let's get to work!" Chatot finished, before hopping off his rung and bracing himself, though Nerio wasn't sure why.

"HOORAY!" the Apprentices yelled before stampeding out and knocking Nerio over, and they didn't even realise when the stepped on his prone form a few times

"Ouch, things can get pretty crazy around here." He moaned as he got up and dusted himself off, and stretching his leg before looking around for something to do.

"You will get used to it, but for now, as you said yesterday, until you find your partner, first of all go and feed the prisoners. Then report back here, and I will decide what you do next" Chatot ordered from behind Nerio, who turned around and gave a mock salute.

"Right away...toucan" Nerio said when he was out of Chatot's hearing range. He headed up the ladders and picked up another sack of food for the prisoners, aka Amy.

Nerio threw it over his shoulder and stepped out into the sunlight. "Ah, it's a nice day today" He said as he began descending the steps. He found that each time you descended and ascended the steps, it got easier.

Soon enough he reached the bottom and entered treasure town. The town was well and truly awake by this time, the bank was just opening, and the Kecleons were just setting up shop. I waved a good morning to them.

"Ah, you must be the new recruit, what are you doing on your first day?" The purple Kecleon asked.

"Feeding the prisoner sir" I replied as I continued past the shop, I saw them get a dark look on their faces when I mentioned prisoner. _I'll have to ask Amy about that._

_Back at the prison, I was receiving a ruder awakening, from a certain hunk of metal._

'BZZT! Wake up scum, you will eat, and then its out to do some community service. You have an hour" The Magnazone demanded, but his orders fell on deaf ears, I was still asleep. I wasn't dreaming, I hadn't dreamed for since a year ago, I just stopped having them. Point was, I was still asleep. "You have not complied with waking up, I shall now administer force to wake you."

"BZZZZZZZZTTTT" Electricity flowed from the magnets on his sides, and shot out, before making contact with my sleeping form.

"AHHHH!" I cried out and jumped into the air. What a way to wake up, to the smell of singed feathers. I silently cursed Magnazone, crawled over and wept in my corner. Hopefully Nerio would be here soon.

"BZZT, down the hall, and don't try anything" Magnazone voice ordered from down the hallway, as a familiar Buizel turned the corner. He obviously saw my burnt feathers, and gave the officer a rude gesture behind his back. He walked up to the bars.

"God, you certainly know how to piss of the officer Amy. You ok?" He asked with concern, as he sat down and pushed the bag of food through the bars. I opened it and saw it contained grains today. Oh well, I suppose I got lucky with the fruit and berries yesterday.

"Thank you, I'm fine. The good officer decided to give me a wakeup call when I didn't listen the first time" I half cried, half laughed. I was still stunned at being shocked, and didn't know completely what was going on, then I remembered that today, Nerio would tell me about my past, and how I couldn't remember anything. "Can you tell me while I eat? I have only got an hour, before I have to go and do some community service."

"Sure, ok...where do I start? Well, we both used to live in the Treeshroud forest, in a system of caves that only members of our group knew the way to. You and I lived with our parents, next door to each other. To be quite honest mine where a bit rotten..."

_Flashback_

_We lived in a nice place to be sure, caves that kept us hidden, and waterfall, where we used to hang out all the time. But even a place as tranquil as this hides secrets..._

"Nerio, go and fetch some more water, and pick some more peacha berries." A Floatzel called out from in the cave. When nobody answered, he called out again. "NERIO!"

The now angered Floatzel stormed out of the cave, and looked around; he spotted a Murkrow, who was wondering around aimlessly, trying not to attract attention and a bag slung over her shoulder. "You! Amy, have you see Nerio?"

"No Mr Floatzel, last I saw him was yesterday." Amy told the older Pokémon, who then looked around outside, before turning back to her.

"Well, if you see him, tell her that he has some jobs to do" He ordered before turning back to his cave and storming off inside. Amy sighed, why did Nerio have to get stuck with those good for nothing idiots anyway? they didn't deserve him.

"Wonder where that Buizel has gotten off to anyway. Well, better go see if he has gotten into trouble then" Amy said to herself before flapping her wings once and taking off towards the place she could usually find the water weasel.

Eerie forest sounds echoed, though it was about mid day, you couldn't tell when you were in Treeshroud forest. Kricketot chirped and the occasional Wooper...well wooped. Amy flew past a smaller cave, which she and her parents lived in.

The Honchkrow looked outside, and saw Amy fly past."Amy, don't be gone to long, we need you to help us clean out the cave later."Amy simply saluted just before she left her mothers view. The Bird laughed and turned to her mate, a Noctowl. "What do you think she is up to now?

"Beats me, her and that Buizel get into all sorts of trouble together. Don't worry about them though, they look after each other" The Noctowl said calmly, sitting with his eyes closed, looking as though he was meditating.

"I know, it's just a motherly habit to worry" The Honchkrow answered her mate before joining him in the cave. She sighed and calmed down

Soon enough, Amy was within sight of the waterfall, and she spotted Nerio sitting in the water, diving under and resurfacing for air every now and then. She glided down to the water, the crashing of the waterfall getting louder. As she landed by the water, she splashed a bit up with her wing, and sat by the edge, waiting for the Buizel to resurface.

The water was fresh and clear, so she could watch Nerio as he swam around; he spotted her and waved from underwater. She laughed at his behaviour, and hopped in as well. Despite being a bird, she was quite adept at swimming, of course not being able to hold her breath as long as Nerio, but it was still something.

She sat on the surface, and waited. A few minutes later, Nerio resurfaced and took in a gasp of air before letting grinning. "Heya there Amy!" The Buizel yelled ecstatically, and hyped up from being in the water. "Happy Birthday!"

"Happy Birthday to you to Nerio, did your parents remember this time?" Amy asked her friend, who looked down and sunk into the water blowing bubbles sadly.

"No, all I am to them is a way for them to get out of work, I take it yours remembered?" He tried to look happy despite his parents. The hadn't remembered since he was ten, now he was thirteen, three years and he hadn't even received a happy Birthday from anybody besides Amy.

"Yup, not just me though, they got you something to!" Amy Beamed and pulled something from the bag she was carrying."They got me this bag, and when I told them that your parents wouldn't remember, I asked them if they had something else for you. Well it turns out they had a quite a few bags full of gummies. All blue, I know you like those best"

Nerio could hardly contain himself, Amy pulled out three bags of Blue gummies, each with ten in them."Amy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He Rejoiced and pulled Amy in for a hug, and started jumping up and down with excitement.

Amy simply smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. He sat down on the edge of the water and began to eat the gummies. Amy hopped up as well, and pulled out one bag full of black gummies, just the way she liked them.

"They are delicious" Nerio said with a mouth full of food, which caused Amy to chuckle

"Oh, by the way. Your dad was looking for you, something about chores that needed to be done." Amy remembered and told Nerio.

"Ah, that's all he ever wants me to do, hasn't even spoken to me about anything else for about a year, we barely even talk before that."Nerio sighed as he popped another gummy in his mouth. Amy punched him on the arm friendly.

"You still have me to talk to, remember that. Even if those good for nothing Floatzel ignore you, I'll listen" Amy reassured him, wrapping her wing around him in a friendly way "We have grown up together; I'm willing to tell you if something are wrong, and I hope the same goes for you. That's what friends are for."

"Thanks Amy, let's not let anything stop us being friends all right?" Nerio smiled and put his arm around her as well. They smiled at each other. Amy got up, remembering that her parents had asked her to be at the house by this time

"Deal, and I expect you to keep it" Amy said mockingly, she knew that Nerio meant it. "I gotta get back home for now, meet you down here later?"

"Sure, seeya then." Nerio said as Amy pulled herself out of the water and flew back towards the caves."What would I do without her?"

_Back at Nerio's cave_

Nerio's father paced back and forth in the cave, Nerio still hadn't come back, and he was beginning to suspect that Amy knew where he was.

"That freak of a Murkrow has been nothing but a bad influence on Nerio. He is beginning to get rebellious and not listening to me." He growled, and continued to pace, just outside of the cave, another Floatzel waited for Nerio as well.

"Where is that little brat?"Nerio's mother wondered. "He needs to clean up for us, if he doesn't get back here soon, I will beat the living shit outta him" She said threateningly, imagining strangling the air out of him, which caused a sick smile to spread across her face.

Back at the waterfall, Nerio decided that it was about time to head home. He slumped his shoulders and started walking down the forest path, towards his home. "I get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen."

_Half an hour later_

"Ok, you can go now Amy, were done" Her father called out, the past half an hour had been spent clearing out every last piece of dust from the rather large cave. Her mother was a clean freak like that, but Amy didn't mind. She just kept reminding herself that at least she didn't have Nerio's Mum and Dad.

She took off down the path again and quickly got airborne. She flew towards the sound f the waterfall, and soon arrived at her and Nerio's favourite hangout. She was surprised to see that Nerio was not there. Normally she would have brushed this off as him being late, but she had a bad feeling about it this time.

"Why do I get this feeling of impending doom? Well I am a Murkrow sort of carry doom around with me, but it feels like something really bad is gonna happen. "She said to herself. She just wanted for Nerio to come around the corner so she knew that everything was normal, she waited another ten minutes, before she got really worried, and took off at full speed towards Nerio's cave.

"Please let nothing be wrong"

_Nerio's cave five minutes earlier_

Nerio had just finished the jobs that his parents had lined up, and he was just about to head back over to the waterfall to meet up with Amy again. A large bruises was now present on the side of his face. His parents had not been pleased that he had hidden from them the whole day.

Just then, his mother stepped out and blocked his exit."Where do you think you're going you little brat!" She taunted, and would not let him past.

Amy was right, today would be an eventful one...

_End flashback_

"That all I can bring myself to tell you for today Amy, I'm sorry. But it brings back bad memories. It was the worst day of my life. I will tell you the rest tomorrow" Nerio said to Amy as sighed

"Don't worry, you have already told me more than enough. You know, the more you tell me about our old lives, the more I remember about you. I just remember the prank we played on your parents when we were twelve" Amy said happily. It was true, she was starting to remember all her times with Nerio, strangely enough,she couldn't remember anything that didn't involve him directly, like her exile.

"Thank you, it's good to see you remembering me. I'll tell you the rest of your story tomorrow. And you have gotta tell me how you ended up in here. Have fun with your...uh, community service" Nerio smiled and left the prison.

"Have fun with that ld spark plug over there, not likely" Was Amy's sarcastic reply...

_To be continued..._

_Join us next time for the second part of Amy's past..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry about the wait people. I have been busy with looking after my pop because of the Queensland floods. But I got some free time now, so here goes. Oh and during the flashbacks, its no body's POV, I would just like to point that out :) **

_Ah, good to see you are back readers, well, soon after Nerio had left I was off doing some community service, and I cannot tell you how awkward it got when I was tasked with helping out the Kecleon Brothers..._

"All right prisoner, its community service time, don't try to escape, or I will zap you again, this time at full power" Officer Magnazone warned, spinning his magnets around menacingly, sparks flying "Understand?"

I simply nodded my head and did not talk, lest I be tempted to make a smart remark. I certainly didn't want to be shocked again.

Satisfied, the officer opened the cell door and let me walk out. My legs numb from being cooped up for three days. I stretched them to try and get feeling back, no use. I would just have to walk it off. _Stop complaining Amy, things could be worse, and tomorrow you are going to hear how you lost your memories._ I told myself_ At least get through today, it shouldn't be so bad_

The officer gave me a shove towards the door, signalling that he wanted to get moving. I was more than happy to comply; being able to see the sun again was enough encouragement.

As I stepped out of the prison, I had to close my eyes from the sunlight, it almost blinded me!"Gah, that's bright!"I whimpered as I covered my eyes up with my wings.

"First we are to visit the Kecleon Brothers. BZZT!" The officer ordered, oblivious to the tension that would arise.

"But, are you sure that's a good idea?"I asked nervously

"Of course, they requested your help specifically" he replied emotionlessly. I looked at the ground and gulped _it's all right, they can't kill me right? They got thief stuff back, and Magnazone will be there, they can't lay a finger on me_

My attempts at reassuring myself didn't help though, Magnazone probably knew the brothers personally, and wouldn't mind them getting rough if they deemed it necessary

As we approached what I saw as my inevitable doom, the townsfolk parted. A normal Murkrow was bad enough luck, but they seemed doubly terrified of a Murkrow thief. The smaller Pokémon, like a terrified looking Azuril, just sat there frozen to the spot. They way he looked at me told me that he had encountered a thief before, and things had not gone well.

The bigger Pokémon, like the Loudred, just eyed me suspiciously. But what surprised me most of all was the Kangaskhan, who just looked at me with a mix of pity and worry.

While I was distracted by the stares, I didn't even realise that we had arrived at the Kecleon shop. The two brothers grinning at me evilly.

"Ah, if it isn't Amy. We have been looking forwards to this" The green one stated, grin never leaving his face

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a long day "I muttered to myself as I tried to avoid the Kecleons almost crazy gaze

_Meanwhile with Nerio_

After I had visited Amy, I felt even better. After those events I had been sworn to secrecy by my parents and the elders. I knew that I had to keep that promise, as it was one of the terms of me leaving the group. So I had kept all those feelings of sadness wrapped up for a while now. And besides, just because Amy doesn't remember what happened does not mean that she was not there, so it wouldn't matter if I told her.

So, back on subject, I was feeling good. I wasn't going to let anything ruin my day now, not even Chatot. I climbed up the guild steps quite easily this time. After a few trips up and down, you get used to it pretty well, and you didn't really notice how hard the trip was.

I reached the top, got my footprint evaluated as always, and walked down the ladder, where I saw Chatot waiting.

"Ah, good your back, what took you so long?"Chatot questioned me.

_Well, may as well tell him the truth_.

"You know the prisoner? Amy" A asked Chatot

"Unfortunately yes "He answered back. I took all my will to not lash out because of that comment.

"Well, she wasn't always a thief, she used to live with me in the Treeshroud forest, but then she got kicked out, I haven't seen her in two years, and in that time she became a thief and lost her memory "I explained bluntly.

This information took a full ten seconds for his brain to register, but his mouth fell open.

"This isn't who you have in mind for a partner right?" he asked nervously. I should have expected it.

"Yeah, but don't judge her until you have heard the full story, besides, she isn't allowed out for a while still. But please, when she is out you gotta let her be my partner" I begged, even going as far as kneeling at his feet.

"Oh...um, let's go discuss with the Guildmaster. He is in charge her after all."Chatot said reluctantly, as he motioned for me to follow. He hopped off down the stairs. Several of the other apprentices were watching me with suspicion after hearing the situation.

After descending the ladders, I came up to a room that I hadn't been in before, it was right of the bedrooms, and had a pink symbol on it. The Guildmaster chamber no doubt.

"Guildmaster, I coming in!"Chatot informed the Guildmaster before opening the door and walking in. I carefully followed. When I arrived inside, I couldn't hold back a gasp. The room was filled o the brink with treasure, accessories and weirdly enough, apples.

"Hey there friendly friend. What seems to be the problem?" The Guildmaster asked jovially. Did this guy ever get upset?

"Um...hey Guildmaster, I have found somebody I would like to join me as a partner, it's an old friend that I haven't see for a while. Problem is, she is locked up in the town's prison for a while."I explained the situation to the Guildmaster.

"Hmm, you mean that strangely coloured Murkrow?"The Guildmaster asked, his smile fading a bit, e actually looked serious.

"Yes Guildmaster, but before you make your decision, you should know the she wasn't always bad. I can't tell you the full details, as I was sworn to secrecy by the elders of Treeshroud forest, but I can tell you she was exiled, and she lost her memory." I reasoned to the Guildmaster

"And what was she like before she lost her memory?" Chatot asked, as wary as the Guildmaster about letting a thief join the ranks of Wiggilytuff guild.

"Well we grew up together; we were the only Pokémon our age around the area. Our birthdays were the same actually. She helped me deal with the fact that my parents didn't care about me. All in all, she was a great Pokémon before she lost her memory. "I reminisced about life before she was exiled and I was left alone for the two worst years of my life

The Guildmaster regained his cheerful demeanour.

"Ok, we will see what we can do. With our influence over the jail and officer Magnazone, I'm sure we can get her out for. Hehe, extended community service" Wiggilytuff laughed to himself.

"WHAT!" Chatot screeched" Guildmaster, are you sure?"

"If I remember correctly, the thief didn't lay a hand on any of the apprentices, so she isn't a danger in my view. Besides, Nerio can keep her in check right?" He asked cheerfully

"Yes, I can. Thank you Guildmaster, I will go and tell her now!" I saluted and rushed out of the room got some food for Amy, ran out of the guild and headed straight for the prison.

_Back with me_

When we got back to the prison, I wearily trudged back to my cell, and instantly collapsed. The Kecleon brothers weren't kidding. They had me moving boxes five times my size, pushing crates all over the place and sorting through piles of rubbish as big as the shop itself. On the upside they told me that after today they wouldn't hold a grudge against me, as what I had been forced to do was punishment enough.

Magnazone floated past my cell.

"Good work today prisoner. Remember if you do your work properly, you can get out of here early" He lectured. All I could manage was a simple grunt in return. Thankfully he seemed satisfied, and floated off. I had hurt one of my wings today, so I set about stretching it and trying to ease the pain. I had nothing else to do anyway until Nerio arrived with dinner.

"Hello again Nerio, down the hall same place as always" Came Magnazone robotic voice.

"Thanks" Came hi voice, I heard footsteps approaching again, and the one friendly person I knew in treasure town rounded the corner "Ah, I take it community service was a blast?"

"Like you wouldn't believe" I coughed out before sitting up."How was your day Nerio?"

"Oh, not much...i just convinced the guild to let you out of here early" He replied casually, though he couldn't keep the grin of his face.

"Oh...ok that doesn't sound like much. Wait, what?"I asked, not sure if I heard right. Nerio just grinned back as he passed the food through the bars, I ignored it.

"I talked to Guildmaster Wiggilytuff and convinced him that if you be my partner at the guild, that you will be aloud out early." He smiled and pulled up a seat and sat down.

I just sat there mouth agape. My brain trying to compute what I just heard. I was being let out! I tried to splutter out my thanks but my mouth was just not complying.

"Nerio...Thank you" It didn't matter how brief the message was, I was beyond happy, I was being given a second chance. "So, when do is start?"

"First, Wiggilytuff has to tell the news to Magnazone, and then he has to tell the town, so you're in here for another day at least" Nerio informed me, scratching the back of his head as he did so."Oh, I have been meaning to ask you, how did you end up in here anyway?"

"Well, long story short, I caused havoc, robbed the Kecleons, ran away from the guild, got cocky, and the Eevee pushed me into a whole" I told him bluntly, smiling at the blank expression on his face.

"Ah, all right then. Well I suppose I could tell you the rest of the story I was telling you this morning while you eat again" he suggested. I just nodded and eyed the food hungrily, before quickly grabbing it up and sitting down in front of Nerio."Ok, where did we leave of again?"

_Flashback_

"Where do you think you're going you little brat?"

Nerio simply stared up at his mother's face, which was twisted into an almost psychotic smile

"I'm going out again, to play with Amy; where else would I be going?"Nerio replied, trying as hard as he could to keep his voice level. The second that his mother realised that he was scared he was done for.

Then his father wondered into the room, looking as smug and psychotic as his Mother.

"You know Nerio; I think you spend too much time with that freak Murkrow. Everybody knows that they are bad luck." He said as he joined his mate by the entrance, blocking the way out.

"She is not a freak; she is the only one here who actually gives a damn about me!" I yelled back at them, which only seemed to make them happier.

"You know Nerio my boy, your right, we don't give a damn. That Murkrow is a bad influence on you. She is like a plague. She wants you to rebel, and that wouldn't not be good for us, as our favourite slave would be gone and we might actually have to do work for a change" Nerio's dad said calmly, though Nerio noticed an edge to is voice

_Oh, this is gonna hurt, oh well, may as well make the best of it_ He thought to himself

"A little work might do you good tubby" He taunted and readied himself for his parents wrath. A few seconds passed and Nerio looked at bout his parents accusingly. "Uh, isn't about now you usually whack me?"

"No, we have a much more fun way of getting back at you and Amy this time" His mother said, pulling two chairs over , before picking up some rope, and smiling evilly at a now terrified Nerio

_Outside the cave_

Amy hadn't spotted Nerio since she had left the waterfall in search of him, and she was terrified about her friend would be an understatement.

_He will be ok, he will be ok_ she reassured herself as she sped towards his cave._ His parents are heartless bitches to be sure, but they couldn't hurt their own child right? _

Honchkrow watched as her daughter flew by the cave once again, and notice Nerio was not there with her.

"What happened to Nerio...he and Amy are always together, and she sure looked worried" Honchkrow said to herself, trying to figure out what would have her daughter so flustered. Suddenly, her face lit up with worry. "No...They can't have done it again right? Oh shit, I got to get over thee now"

Amy raced ahead of her mother, who was still rushing inside to find Noctowl. Usually she would have enjoyed this flight, but this was different. The cave soon came into view, and she flew down and walked inside, consequences be damned.

When her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she saw nobody. "Hello? Nerio, you here?" she called out cautiously; pleading that he would answer back and appear unharmed. She heard a shuffle of footsteps behind her, and jumped, turning around so fast that she was lucky not to get whiplash

"Hello you, Nerio is not available right now, but I can assure you will be seeing him soon" A voice told Amy before she was hit over the head and everything went black...

_Flashback breaks..._

Amy had since finished her food, and was still listening intently, before she noticed Nerio crying slightly, not so much that it was obvious, but enough that if you payed attention you could see.

"Nerio, you ok?" Amy voiced her concern for the Buizel, who simply replied with a weak smile.

"You have to understand Amy, that what happened next will be very hard for me to recall, as the memories are very painful, just give me a minute" Nerio said sadly

He was surprised when I wrapped a wing through the bars and hugged him. If you had told me that I would be hugging a Buizel a few days ago, I would have looked at you for a second and then would laugh my head off. _But much can happen over the course of just a few days_

Nerio seemed to be feeling a little better and smile at me. "Thank you. Ok, I'm all right now, let's continue "he said as he opened the cell door, stepped in, sat down and began again...

_Back into flashback..._

_Uh... I feel terrible..._

_Where am I?_

Amy tried to open her eyes, but found that she was unable to. At first she was confused, but the she realised that she was blindfolded.

"Hey Amy? You there, its Nerio!" Came Nerio's panicked voice from over her shoulder

"Nerio! Are you ok, what's happening?" She asked, shaking desperately to get herself free of whatever was holding her in place

'My parents have lost it, they used me as bait to lure you hear. I'm...I'm sorry that you got dragged into this Amy" Nerio replied dejectedly, regret creeping into his voice

"It's ok, as long as your fine...hey wait. Is that running water I hear?" Amy asked nobody in particular, not really expecting an answer.

She got one none the less...

"Yes Amy, it is." Nerio's father answered the tied up Murkrow, who was still struggling to free herself. "And stop moving, you're not getting out"

"Let me and Nerio go you psychopath!"Amy screeched at the Floatzel

"Shut your trap or I will shut it for you!" He retorted, just before Amy felt herself being backhanded across the face, and the being punched in the beak

Despite this, Amy simply spat on the ground in front of him and smiled

"Is that the best you got old man?" She taunted the Crazy water weasel.

"You would do best to hold your tongue, at least until you see what we have in store for you" He replied more calmly this time, before Amy heard him approaching, and the blindfold was roughly removed.

To see she did not like what she saw would be an understatement. They were positioned on a grassy plateau, trees swaying peacefully, and Pokémon frolicking, that's not what she didn't like however.

Ahead of them was the waterfall that the two often met up at. Except this time they were up the top. She then felt some of the ropes being untied, and Nerio was moved up beside her, she gave him a quick look-over

His eye was badly bruised and would no doubt turn black, he had several smaller scrapes over his body, and his right arm was bent at an unnaturally angle. He gave me a weak smile."I must look pretty roughed up eh? I could tell by the look on your face"

"Yeah, does your arm hurt?" I winced when I looked back at it. He just nodded and looked back at the ground

"Enough talk, as punishment for your disobedience, you will be sent over this waterfall with the Murkrow. Hopefully you will learn to hang out with a better crowd from now on Nerio" His father lectured him as he walked up, and whispered in his ear. "Or next time it could be allot worse"

Nerio just gave him a determined look and poked his tongue out, which earned him a backhand to the face.

"Just send me over, if you make Nerio go over the waterfall, it will kill him!" I screamed at Floatzel, who looked at me indifferently.

"Just one less thing to worry about then...What the!"

Suddenly a gust of wind pushed Floatzel off his feet, and Honchkrow landed in front of him. "Stay away from my daughter you motherfucker!" she screeched as she hit him in the midsection with a dark pulse. She was soon joined by Noctowl, who was took a battle stance.

With Floatzel down, Honchkrow walked over to us and started to untie me, she was almost done when a powerful jet of water hit her in the side of the head.

Honchkrow slowly got to her feet, but she was still ready and willing/ "You have no idea how long in have waited for this Hydra" Honchkrow taunted Nerio's mother

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU BITCH!" she yelled back, veins popping on her head.

"Your mums name is Hydra?" Amy asked an equally confused Nerio

"It's news to me"

Honchkrow took to the skies and hovered above Hydra, waiting for her to make her move. The were interrupted by a voice however

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"A loud and commanding voice yelled at the group, who immediately stopped their fighting.

The voice belonged to an Alakazam, the elder f the forest. His word around here was law, he decided who goes and who stays.

"Elder Alakazam!" all four of the adults said at once, bowing down.

"What is the meaning of this?" he asked calmly as he studied the group."Why are the children tied up?"

Hydra saw this as an opportunity to turn the tables and smirked.

"Elder, these two kidnapped Nerio and beat him, and then threatened to toss him over the waterfall! She said in her fake sincere voice, even managing some tears.

"Wait, NO! That's not true, it's the other way around!" Noctowl trilled, looking very alarmed

Floatzel got the idea and immediately played along. "Are you suggesting that we would jarm our own son?"

"Yes I am, you don't give a shit about Nerio" Honchkrow agreed with her mate, which lead to Nerio nodding his head rapidly.

"Pay no heed to the boy Alakazam, these tricksters obviously have him under a spell" Hydra said forebodingly, pointing n accusing finger at Noctowl

"You lying basted!"Amy screeched, trying even harder to break free.

"You know what the punishment is don't you, you shall be killed. Attacking another family without reason is punishable by death!" Alakazam judged, and my eyes went wide, we were going to be killed.

Suddenly Nerio flashed past my view towards Alakazam, and tackled him. He hardly even seemed fazed though

"Hm, insolence!" Alakazam grunted before using Psycho cut right across Nerio's eye.

"Arrggghh!" he screamed out in pain, and fell backwards, blood gushing out of his eye. I struggled free and ran over to him.

"Nerio! Nerio, can you see. Where did he get you!" I looked at his eye worriedly.

He just lay on the ground and tried to calm down.

"Amy, I can't see out of this eye, the basted blinded me!" He yelled as he tried to get back up, but I kept him down

"There is nothing we can do, he is too strong. Why did you do that Nerio, you could have been killed, I'm not worth that!" I was crying by this point. Why did it seem like the entire forest was out to get us and tear us apart.

'You're wrong Amy, you are worth that, your my best friend." He replied weakly. I set him down by the rock, and turned around. Both my parents had been restrained, and Alakazam was walking up to them.

"Your sentence shall be carried out immediately." He told them coolly, and both Floatzel held them down.

"Don't believe them, they are the crooks!" Honchkrow pleaded, struggling to get free, but Alakazam wouldn't listen. He walked up to Noctowl and started producing a shadow ball. It slowly grew bigger, and Noctowl just looked up at him defiantly. Finally it got big enough, and he ordered for Honchkrow to be brought over. Honchkrow and Noctowl embraced each other before turning to Alakazam and muttering...

"Got to hell!"

_AHHHHHHHH!_

_BZZT_

Amy looked away, and when she returned her gaze to her parents, they were gone.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed, before she was carted off to the waterfall. Nerio weakly reached out to try and grab her, but he was too weak.

"Your time is up Murkrow" Alakazam said calmly, before lifting her above the edge of the waterfall. He quickly applied pressure to her wings and broke them, causing her to scream out in pain and horror.

"Amy..no...I'll miss you...thank you for being there for me..." Was all Nerio managed to get out. he so desperately wanted to get up and beat the shit out of Alakazam at that point, but he just couldn't get up.

Amy fought through the pain and managed a smile in his direction. "I'll miss you to..."

And with that Amy was tossed over the edge...

_End flashback_

"I fell into unconsciousness a few seconds later, when I woke up again, I broke down crying, because I thought you were dead. Alakazam told my parents to avoid talking to me, and that if something like this happened again, it was their turn."Nerio finished up, barely holding back the waterworks."I'm just so glad you're alive Amy!" he wept, and I hugged him again.

_I cant believe that happened to me, and that Nerio cared so much. Its good I remember him, but there is still much I don't remember about my past, perhaps I will find out soon_

I looked down and saw that Nerio had fallen asleep. I rested my back against the wall, and soon fell asleep, my arms around my best friend

**Read and review please, even if you are anonymous **


End file.
